The study's goal is to determine prospectively the association between an abnormal tropicamide eye test (TET) or an apo-e4 allele and the risk for dementia in a randomly selected community sample of adults over 55 years. We hypothesize that an abnormal TET or the apo-e4 allele will be associated with worse cognitive impairment, more structural brain abnormalities and a more rapid cognitive decline.